Trust
by QuintossentialGray
Summary: Luke and Sylar want to try something different. So Sylar agrees to let Luke be in charge for the night, and the boy has plans for him.It takes place three years in the future & is AU from the way the end of Vol. 4 occurred. Bdsm/language/sex/kink warnings


Another buckle slid over his skin and cinched to a greater level of tightness, Sylar still didn't regret letting Luke do this. It was something the two discussed to great length before the first preparation was even made. Sylar was finally ready after nearly two weeks of Haitian pill doses and a great deal of mental meditation. Here was a man who didn't usually let others have control over him for even a few minutes, but with Luke it was different. The past three years had been a foundation of trust built between them, and Sylar could honestly say that he trusted Luke with his life. So, in his mind, handing over his body for a night wouldn't be out of the question. There may have even been a sick pride at play with Sylar now able to see Luke taking the lead over him. What would he do with this opportunity?

Sylar now stood in the center of the their shared living room - trussed and filled beyond his own belief. Luke finished adjusting the black leather body harness over his lover with a firm resolve. There was no way of telling if Sylar would ever again let him top, so he figured he should use this opportunity to its absolute fullest. Calls had been made, equipment purchased, and both men had a reservation at a club Luke discovered not a week prior to this night.

"So, how do you feel so far Sylar?" Luke asked with more than a hint of mischief in his expression. His lips curved down into a playful smirk - one that he'd learned from Sylar himself - as the reply was grunted out. The red rubber ball-gag stretched Sylar's jaws just slightly wider than would be comfortable. Black straps kept it secured to his head and without telekinesis, he wouldn't be cheating to get free tonight. But the real source of discomfort could be found past his clenched thighs. After Luke was finished with the gag, he'd taken out a jar of lubricant and worked the contents over a small black rubber object for a few moments. When he felt it was ready, Luke moved and slid the bullet-shaped object right past Sylar's tight, virgin ring of muscle. Sylar tensed and cursed under the gag while drool dripped out onto the floor with his every moan of pain. After the initial struggle of the sphincter muscles attempting to keep the intruder at bay, Luke managed to push it in up until the flat base at the end. This would later be latched to the harness - assuring the plug would go nowhere until Luke wanted it to. Next a small plastic ring was removed from Luke's pocket and slid along Sylar's shaft up to a snug fit at the base. This would trap the blood-flow in Sylar's cock and prevent him from having his release unless Luke chose to take it off. Luke stood back and admired the sight of his nearly finished product. The young man pulled out a medium-sized box and held it in front of Sylar's eye-line.

"Where we're going, you're going to need to have this on. And besides, tonight you're mine anyway and you shouldn't forget it. I thought for a long time about what it should say on it, and I think this is something you're going to actually like a lot Sylar." He opened the box and inside was a thick black leather collar. It locked in the back and on the front was a word in red script. Sylar couldn't quite make it out until the collar was lifted from the box itself. "The last three years have led up to this and I hope tonight is everything that you'd want too. I've got a few surprises for you, you're going to be pushed to your limits. When this collar is on, you're mine to do with as I please. Especially where we're going, you will not defy me or you will be punished. Simple enough rules to follow, right?"

His hands worked quickly to clasp the collar around Sylar's neck as his lover blushed openly regarding what the thick strap of polished leather said in the center. Luke rubbed the pad of his thumb over it and smiled. The significance of the word to both men was immense as Sylar had always wanted to be considered 'special'. Once more, the harness was checked and re-checked to make sure everything was attached in the correct manner. His hands took every liberty to roam and explore the expanses of Sylar's skin in order to do this and once he was satisfied, the last item came out. Luke guided Sylar to sit down on a chair from the dining room and started to drag a pair of black spandex bike shorts over Sylar's long legs and up over his trapped length.

"Mmmmf!" Sylar winced when the tight spandex hugged his cock closer to his body, in effect it was pressed to his flat stomach when the bike shorts were all the way on. Luke gripped Sylar's hair and yanked his head back to stare right into his eyes.

"Don't be a brat, this is for your own modesty. If you want to run around naked then I can make that happen." After a moment, he let go and took in the sight of his newly-made submissive plaything. God, he never would have imagined he'd get to play with Sylar like this, and Luke's own hard-on was obvious in his black jeans. He was seventeen when the two met, so 'growing up with' Sylar certainly had an effect on a few things. Luke's cruel streak being one of them as he reached to roughly fondle Sylar's erect length to another chorus of muffled groans.

"God you look so fucking hot right now...you should see yourself." He left the room and went to get the full-length mirror from their bedroom. Sylar shifted when he left, testing his bonds and trying to stay calm about all this talk of 'surprises' for tonight. If there was one thing he'd learned about Luke Campbell since their lives first collided into each other, it was that the boy could deftly pull out a surprise or two in his own right. It was hard to stay calm with that fact in mind and the fact that they clearly were going to be going out in public together like this. Sylar and Luke went out in public frequently, but never with such an obvious power imbalance on display. He looked up and was suddenly accosted with the image of himself as Luke set the large silver full-length mirror down in front of him. Seconds later, the image was obscured by darkness while Luke tied the blindfold he'd snuck back from the bedroom with him. When Sylar couldn't see, speak or move without assistance due to his hands being tightly bound behind him in a way that affected his balance, Luke clipped a lead to an O-ring from the harness which forced Sylar to take a few steps forward.

The door was opened, he was pulled through and the door was closed again. Luke lead him carefully to the building's elevator and marveled at how quickly a man known for his volatile and stubborn nature could be so easily lead. Each tug resulted in the desired response of another footstep as the two left the building and went out into their car. Luke eased Sylar into the backseat and buckled him in while he writhed and grunted. Whenever his legs shifted it made the plug in his ass shift a little as well and that bastard Luke had purchased one with a slightly ribbed texture. Sylar experienced jolts of unexpected pleasure whenever he moved. Luke climbed into the driver's seat and drove away from the building. About halfway through the drive, Luke decided he wanted to keep Sylar stimulated until they arrived at the club. So he reached into his pocket and produced a small remote, no larger than a key-chain accessory. It had a button and a switch and Luke's finger hovered first over the button. When he pressed it, he flicked the switch to the 'low' setting. He smiled as the car suddenly shook a little when Sylar came right back to life. The plug in his ass was buzzing and vibrating at enough of a rate to make someone who'd never before been stimulated in that area absolutely anxious and twitchy. A slew of muffled groans and pleas filled the car to which Luke merely turned up the radio - he liked this song after all.

Twenty minutes later the car was pulled into a parking garage and the intense sensations stopped with another push of the button. Luke put the remote back into his pocket and got out of the car. He carefully removed Sylar from the backseat and lead him from the garage out into a secluded side-alley. Soon, his bare feet went from concrete to carpet as they walked into the fetish club together. Luke smiled at the red tint of his lover's skin while he pulled him along through the entry-way and into the main club itself. Loud music pumped and bled through the speakers as bodies gyrated against each other. Many men there were leather enthusiasts and dressed as such. Some however, were dressed in nicer designer clothes that denoted no interest in this sort of lifestyle to the casual passerby. Through the din, Sylar thought he could hear muffled screams of pain as he was lead deeper into the club. Even though he couldn't see them, he certainly felt the eyes that currently scanned over his bound body. They stopped moving as Sylar could hear Luke begin to have a conversation with a gruff-voiced man. He tensed and looked toward the voice even though with the blindfold on he couldn't see anything except darkness.

"Mmm...is he your slave? I gotta say I haven't seen one quite as fetching as this in a long time." There was even a slight drawl in his words that made the currently powerless Sylar shudder and tense as he tried to step away from the disembodied voice. Luke reached out and gave Sylar's arm a reassuring rub as he kept the leash tight in his hand.

"All mine, sorry if he's being disrespectful toward you - I'm still training him to try and break his defiant streak. It's endearing at first but I can't wait to see him break fully, you know what I mean?" The man grabbed at Sylar's spandex-clad ass suddenly and gave it an appraising squeeze as he grinned.

"Oh God that's firm...and filled, good. If I could interest you, I'm a very experienced slave-trainer, and I can break this man in a matter of a couple weeks. Hell, a few hours in my dungeon and he'd be begging to let me have that tight ass of his." The hand moved and traced a teasing line over the exposed flesh of Sylar's back as he groaned and tried to jerk away from the man's hand. Luke wrapped his arm around Sylar to pull him closer over toward his own body.

"I handle him just fine...and I don't share with strangers."

His fingers slipped away from Sylar's skin as he turned and took a closer look at the young man. Something about this just didn't seem right. The man smirked and took a step forward, reaching out to rub Luke's shoulder firmly.

"But I don't suppose that you're all that experienced, are you kid? Heh, maybe I should show you why respect is crucial too. I can't handle these young punk fuckin' posers coming in here thinking they know what this scene is."

Luke didn't shift his gaze away from the man for even a moment as he tugged harder on Sylar's leash. His eyes narrowed into dark slits while he spoke, the height difference between the two men meant nothing in that moment.

"Listen asshole, we are special guests of Mr. Harrington and he does not like to be kept waiting. Now get your hand off of me and step back out of our way before he hears about this." Luke shoved his way past the man and pulled Sylar with him the rest of the way through the main room of the club. They passed the bar and through a door that lead into a long, twisting hallway filled with private rooms. Door number 37 was opened and both men went though it, the door closed after them. Sylar felt hardwood floor on his bare feet and then the soft comfort of what must have been a rug when Luke stopped and sat down. The leash was tugged and Sylar was carefully guided onto his knees with his head on Luke's knee as they waited. He felt himself getting still more anxious until his lover began to move his warm fingers through every strand of hair until he rubbed at the back of Sylar's neck. It soothed him as he let himself be adrift in his sensory deprivation. For a few moments, everything was pure bliss as Sylar learned the pure pleasure in learning how to just let go and give himself up to another. And then the door was opened, sets of footsteps could be heard as well as voices as they grew closer-- Sylar looked around anxiously as he wondered if Luke was really in control of what was going to happen next.

Fingers shifted back through Sylar's hair and began to undo the blindfold as the other people in the room spoke up for the first time. The black fabric fell away from Sylar's eyes, and his sight adjusted to take in the visage of a blurry gray figure. Quickly his sight cleared and Sylar would know that gray suit anywhere before he even saw the trademark smirk and horn-rimmed glasses. Sylar huffed a breath through his nostrils and jerked forward while on his knees. Luke tightened the leash and gave Sylar a light tap to the cheek.

"Calm down, slave. Mr. Bennet is our guest so stop embarrassing yourself and me by acting like an ass. I'm glad you both could make it, is yours here too Nathan?"

Sylar only then turned to look at the other man in his Ralph Lauren suit and the leash he was holding that lead to a partially-obscured figure behind Nathan's legs. Nathan gave the leash a tug and Sylar's heart hit his stomach when he realized that Nathan had brought his brother-- Peter looked exactly like him on his knees and bound. They were even similar black shorts and gags except for Peter's looked more like a muzzle. It protruded and the gag itself was actually contained within and now within Peter's lips and teeth. Both men could only make confused grunts and snorts as they stirred on the end of their leashes. Nathan chuckled and pulled Peter closer to him, he reached out to run his hand through Peter's hair which calmed the man considerably.

"Obviously he's here and he's anxious. I told him that he was going to get off tonight and he's been really hyper all day, haven't you Pete?"

Noah chuckled softly and moved closer to Sylar, he gave Luke a look as he stood with his leg not an inch away from Sylar's nose.

"He's fully suppressed right now? No tricks?"

Luke grinned and lead the men to the lounge chairs and sofa in the private room. He sat down on the sofa and pulled Sylar to kneel by his feet. Noah and Nathan took seats in the lounge chairs as they both couldn't keep their eyes from Sylar being like this.

"You really think he'd let me get this far if he wasn't? No, Noah he's temporarily fully suppressed of every ability. Doesn't mean he's not still aggressive and stubborn though but he'll get over it. So how do you wanna do this?"

Panic seized the blood in Sylar's veins as he knelt at Luke's feet. What the Hell was this? It seemed almost like they were going to...okay no he had no concept of what Luke was going to put him through. But it was not something they agreed on ahead of time. Nathan smiled as Peter nuzzled obediently at his leg, his muzzle gag neared the inseam of Nathan's designer pants as his brown eyes implored for the chance to taste his loving master.

"I was thinking we could do a...race. My Peter against Sylar and the winner take all. Sound good?"

Luke sat up and rubbed his hand over the leather strap on Sylar's bare flesh from his body harness. Another grunt and attempt to try and get the ball-gag out of his mouth was his reply. Sylar was confused and more than a little afraid in his vulnerable position. All he wanted to do right now was be at home and have Luke strapped to the bed, filled by Sylar's own length while he pounded into the young man again and again. He just wanted what was normal for them. Luke reached up and handed the leash over to Noah in his lounge chair.

"Sounds good to me. Sylar and Bennet and you keep Peter?" Sylar was urged forward to Noah's chair where the man had already reached down to start undoing his slacks. Sylar's eyes were wide as he snorted and growled in the gag-- there was no way Luke would allow this to happen. Yet here it was, happening, as Sylar watched Noah shift his pants and boxers down to reveal himself. Bennet's hand wrapped around his own semi-hard length and began to unabashedly stroke the warm flesh. The lump in Sylar's throat was swallowed down as behind him, Peter eagerly nudged himself against Nathan who also took his throbbing cock from beneath his boxer-briefs. A wary glance to the side and Luke was leaning forward in great anticipation for his 'slave' to do him proud. Noah ran his fingertips over the curve of Sylar's jaw as he reached to unbuckle the ball-gag. Once the straps fell away from the sides of his face, the ball remained until Noah carefully slipped his fingertips past Sylar's lips and eased it out of the man's drooling mouth. After a few gagging lurches Sylar fixed his gaze right on Noah as he hoarsely spoke.

"You get near me and I swear to God I'll make you bleed worse than your precious Claire did when I ripped her skull open and took what I wanted from her soft...wet...organ." Traces of anger flickered across Noah's eyes as he swiftly backhanded the kneeling man, not hard enough to send him to the floor though as he leaned forward to grip Sylar's hair.

"I don't see how you're going to do that when you can't even move without help. Even if those cuffs weren't on right now, I'd beat you right back down to the ground just as I always do whenever you try. So put that mouth to better use and get me off." Before Sylar could retort, Peter spoke for the first time since he'd entered the room. Nathan set his muzzle-gag down on the floor and stroked himself firmly as he prepared for the lips that were practically made for every curve of his length.

"He's scared. He's scared that even on the same level again, I'm still better than him. He knows that I'm going to beat him."

Such rage boiled inside of Sylar as he let the words sink in and reach their full effect. Luke smirked softly on the couch because Peter had hit all the right buttons to get Sylar to do what was requested of him. The man had an inferiority complex and a competitive streak a mile wide whenever Peter Petrelli was involved. A steel-eyed resolve firmed up in his mind and Sylar scooted forward to bring his lips down close to Noah's cock.

"You're wrong, Pete. You're going to lose now get your lips on your brother's dick so we can get this over with already."

Luke smiled as Sylar spoke, God this was going to be good. Both men arched their backs up and placed their lips on their respective partners. Both softly snorted hot breath on pulsing flesh as they prepared themselves mentally for whatever assault they would face.

"...Go."

Tongues laved and lapped over pulsing skin as both Sylar and Peter began to race for that finish line of climax. Each man used their own little personal tricks to make Nathan and Noah groan and shudder. With Peter it was affectionate strokes of his tongue that slithered from base down to the tip where he suckled pre-cum for minutes at a time.

"Unnngg, f-fuck Pete...you know how that drives me wild mmm..." As Peter lavished and worshipped his brother's cock, Sylar stretched forward to use his actual throat muscles to constrict and pull around Bennet's length. Letting the man's dripping tip near the back of his throat while he lightly grazed his teeth over the flesh. Noah tensed and pulled Sylar's hair to urge him to go faster. His hips rolled and jerked as he began thrusting in and out of Sylar's mouth. Sylar tried to pull back so he could use his tongue more but the grip Noah had on his hair wouldn't allow it as his mouth continued to be fucked. Noah Bennet tasted slightly bitter compared to how Luke tasted for example. It made Sylar wince as he continued to flatten his throat muscles to allow Bennet full access to his mouth and tongue. A soft choking sound as saliva mixed with pre-cum caught in the back of his throat. Nathan was more vocal than Noah as Peter slipped his soft wet lips over Nathan and bobbed his head enough to make his bangs fall into his eyes--strands of hair caught on fluttering eyelashes as he moaned for the sensation against his older brother's flesh.

"Mmm, J-Jesus Peter...Ohhh, right there. R-right there, yes...Mmm, you're so good to me, aren't you? So good..." Peter thrust his body into his attempts now. Rolling his tongue around Nathan's shaft and head in order to urge his twitching cock to go over the edge. Sylar meanwhile was finding it difficult to even flick his tongue a little as Noah continued to hold him in place and fuck his mouth leisurely. Drawing out every moment as he smiled down at the former threat.

"Come on Gabriel you can do better than that, get the control back from me and you'll be able to get me off...otherwise I could sit here for a very long time doing this. Getting myself just to the edge then backing down and doing it again." He smiled and sighed as he thrust back and forth without actually hitting the back of Sylar's throat. It frustrated the kneeling man that Noah had the upper-hand yet again and made him try to think of a way to regain control of when his head moved. It also made his groin ache as each thrust of Noah's cock made his body jolt and rub his trapped erection against the hot latex and back onto his plugged ass. He snorted and stretched his jaw to graze his teeth again but without his tongue able to lap or lick at the sides of Noah's cock it wouldn't be enough. By the time he realized it, the loud shuddering groan from behind him broke his concentration as he listened to Peter moan and slurp.

"AGGGHHH...oh FUCK...oh Peter Iloveyousomuch...unngggg...don't spill a drop I want it all inside of you." Noah stopped thrusting and withdrew from Sylar's mouth with a wet pop that echoed in Sylar's ears as he panted to try and catch a breath. His body shook but before he could speak, the leash was again being pulled on and he was made to crawl back over to Luke. Sylar could not deny the feelings surging through his body right now. The situation was unusual but it was also making him unspeakably turned on as he felt so helpless and yet he knew Luke was watching out for him. The boy had promised to make him feel things he never had and to give him an experience like none other. Well so far, he certainly lived up to the bargain. He smirked up at Luke and mumbled between panting breaths.

"I'm impressed...didn't think you'd go this far Luke."

A slight smile as Luke shifted his pants and brought his own leaking cock out and placed it to Sylar's lips. His lover kissed the tip firmly while they locked eyes. He pushed past his lips and began to thrust his length back and forth into Sylar's mouth as he brought out the remote from the drive over. A push of the button and flick of the knob and Sylar was reduced to a squirming keening wreck as the plug inside of him vibrated constantly. Sylar wrapped his lips tight and jerked Luke off with his mouth, his chest heaved as he groaned loudly at the pain. Not being able to have his release was making his efforts against Luke intense. He wriggled his hips and twisted his tongue around in tightening circles until Luke climaxed. Sylar eagerly slurped and swallowed every drop of Luke's cum as he continued to tease him with his tongue. After a minute, Luke carefully pushed Sylar off of him and fixed himself back into his pants once Sylar licked him clean.

"Now then...you lost, Sylar. And like I said back at the apartment there are consequences for it." He turned the vibrating plug off and tugged Sylar's leash once to get him to stand with him. Luke walked Sylar over to a hook in the wall and told him to stay there. He moved across the room and retrieved a length of chain from a trunk before walking back over. He carefully undid Sylar's cuffs from the O-ring of his body harness and hooked the chain to the hook in the ceiling and then secured it to the cuffs. Sylar now stood there with his arms outstretched above him as Luke placed his hands on Sylar's hips and started to ease the shorts down off of him down to his ankles. When he was exposed fully, Nathan and Noah both walked over to them. Nathan reached out and rubbed his thumb over the trapped flesh with a smile.

"He's just been like this for tonight right? When we're at home together I have Peter in a CB-2000. He loves every minute of it, you should try one on Sylar sometime, Luke. Really makes him appreciate his situation a little more and when he gets to finally release? God you've never seen a lover so eager." He stood back and went over to Peter, still on his knees, he rubbed his hand over the boy's hair appreciatively. Their little arrangement wasn't a game it was permanent. It was decided to be for Peter's own good that he have someone who loved him be in charge of his body. Otherwise he could lose himself again and no one wanted the consequences that would come from that. Luke walked back over to the other side of the room and picked up a leather paddle that was on the wall along with a few other implements he left alone for this time.

"Ten paddles and then Peter gets the spoils of his victory. Feel free to scream or moan Sylar because these things really sting."

For the next few minutes, Luke paddled Sylar's bare ass. Each hit jostled the plug inside of him that was still held in place thanks to the ring in his harness and the strap between his legs. He yelped and moaned with every time as he jerked the chain on his cuffs. It was so much sensation to be hit with all at once and he wanted to cum so badly that he wondered if the pressure would seemingly keep building. After both pale cheeks were rosy-red and burning with the sting of leather, Luke set the paddle down and released the chain from the cuffs. Sylar slowly sunk to his knees and down onto his hands while he regained himself again. Luke took his leash and fastened to yet another hook in the floor. He nodded at Nathan who took the leash off of Peter entirely. He crawled forward in such a manner that didn't denote a human being of lowered status--no he was a predator coming to collect his prey. Sylar watched as Luke took the chain he'd used on the ceiling and attached it to the cuffs so now Sylar was stuck in a position on his hands and knees.

"Luke...Luke what is he doing...what...get this brat away from me, Luke!"

Luke moved to stand in front of Sylar as Peter went into a similar all-fours position behind the bound man. Nathan moved and took off Peter's shorts entirely. Peter had cock ring similar to the one placed on Sylar himself and after that came off it wouldn't take long at all for the man to cum. However, he was under express orders from Nathan never to cum until he was given permission to do so. Nathan and Noah both pulled up chairs to get a front-row seat to what was about to go down. Peter watched as Luke stepped around them and handed a tube of lubricant to the man. He picked it up and began to slick and smooth it over his aching erection that he'd had for a while now. Nathan liked for him to be hard as often as possible for when they played and so he'd learned techniques and used things like cock-rings to help with that. But now he was going to get to do what he hadn't done since becoming Nathan's total submissive--Peter was going to get to be on top. He scooted forward once and dragged the tip over Sylar's plugged entrance. Luke nodded his permission and Peter gripped the flat base, undoing it from the harness as he carefully pulled the plug from Sylar's body. There was a long, loud groan as Sylar felt the rubber object exit, but it wasn't long before he felt the entirely different tactile sensation of warm, dripping flesh pushing its way inside.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH! AAAGGHHH I-IT HURRTTTSSSSS!" Sylar snorted as Peter thrust his way in then partly withdrew before he thrust inside once more. After the relative gentleness of his entrance, Peter could not contain himself any longer. He wrapped a tense arm around Sylar's chest and began to hump his chest against Sylar's back. Snorting and groaning while he bounced himself up and down against Sylar's backside. Peter's body writhed as he sank his teeth into Sylar's shoulder, sucking and moaning against him while Sylar snorted and moaned. Tension coiled deep down in his belly as he panted and suddenly felt something wet splatter onto his. It trailed down over his side as Sylar's eyes flashed up to see just what exactly what it was--he figured Peter's drool or sweat. He'd been so lost in the feeling of being violated by Peter that he hadn't noticed Noah stand and bring his cock back out again. With a few quick jerks, the man had gotten himself off and now Noah Bennet's cum dripped and dribbled onto Sylar's back. Nathan too, had his cock out and was stroking himself off until ribbons of white curled out into the air and hit Peter first on his shoulder. Noah and Nathan moaned softly as the sight of Sylar brought so low and moaning like an eager whore now as splatters of cum continued to hit Sylar's shoulder, legs, and ass. Nathan groaned, eyes closed as he fell back into the lounge chair.

"Mmm,...okay Pete, you can cum now." Peter snorted and gripped his nails into Sylar's biceps as he exploded inside of him. He moaned hard and lay his cheek on Sylar's back. Lazily reaching his tongue out to lap up some of the sticky white substance Nathan left behind on Sylar's skin. Sylar collapsed with Peter still inside of him. Why wasn't he angry? Why did he want to have Peter keep going or maybe have Nathan walk around and take him...whoa it really does put you in a different state of mind--Luke was right about that. He leaned down and kissed Sylar's cheek as he undid the cuffs keeping him to the floor.

"I'm so proud of you...did you enjoy it Sylar?"

Weakly, he nodded and mumbled as Peter pulled himself out and curled up at Nathan's legs while he sat. Luke smiled and ran his fingers through Sylar's sweat-dampened strands as he held him close. Luke removed the collar after and the harness from Sylar's body.

"There's a set of clothes in that trunk if you want to get dressed. I'm glad you had fun and I can't wait to see if you can top it with me for next time." Luke winked and kissed him full-on as Noah checked his watch.

"I'll leave you four to it...Nathan, thank you for the invite." A smirk crept along his lips.

"Gabriel...always a pleasure." Noah stood up and checked to make sure he didn't look too mussed as he made his way across the room and left. Sylar got on a pair of shorts and a wife-beater as he moved back over to Luke. He gripped the boy by the neck and shoved him against the wall, his lips devoured his young lover as he pressed his body firmly against him.

"God, you're incredible and don't worry...you'll get what's coming to you next time."

Luke smiled and nuzzled against him, dragging his lips and teeth over Sylar's earlobe as the man shuddered.

"Can't wait."


End file.
